Black Licorice Island Prison, Then To Freedom
by rinzlerguy
Summary: Rancis gets arrested and is sent to an Island Prison to serve his time for what he had done in Root Beer Land. And he meets a friend while in prison. Rancis needs to come with a decision to either stay in prison or escape.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys, this is a short story with a few chapters about Rancis going to prison, and by the way I don't own Wreck It Ralph, so I made this prison story up. It gets interesting in a few chapters, so Enjoy.)**

Rancis began to imagine what horrors waited for him at Black Licorice Island Prison. He was shackled by the legs along with several other prisoners in the back of him. And was wearing a grey and white stripe prison uniform. He was a few continents away from the land of sugar rush, but only on the other side of the world.

Rancis was taking a one week vacation in the land of Root Beer land to see if they had any parts that could make his cart go faster than the others. While on vacation he was mistakenly framed for stealing a sack of money.

After Rancis was arrested he wrote to Vanellope saying, "Vanellope I got into deep trouble in Root Beer Land". "I was framed for steeling a sack of money while shopping for new improved car parts". After my trial they sentenced me to 20 years of hard labor at Black Licorice Island Prison". "I'm so sorry Vanellope but I'm on the other side of the world right now", "but I will be sending letters to you more often while serving my time on black licorice island". "And I know I should of told you this before but I love you Vanellope". "Please right back to me, sincerely, Rancis Fluggerbutter".

As Rancis began to step off the boat to step on the island. Their was a guard watching Rancis and all the other prisoners. The guard was a tall man with a huge beard. He stepped up to all of them and said, "welcome to Black Licorice Island Prison, now the rules here are simple, don't fight, no weapons of any kind, and try not to kill yourself". Now come on prisoners lets get you settled in to your cells".

The guards around the prisoners including Rancis got their shackles off and followed the tall guard to their cells. Rancis began to imagine what life is going to be like for the next 20 years. Finally Rancis was at his cell along with the other prisoners at their cells. The tall guard pressed a button to open the prison cells and said, "alright then get in". Rancis got into his cell and said, "I wish I were in Sugar Rush right now, but I'm at least 10,000 miles away from Sugar Rush". Rancis got on his prison cell bunk and was depressed.

Just then another guy he didn't see in his cell said, "you ok their partner". Rancis began to say, "yes I'm ok". The guy in his prison cell was also a prisoner sharing a cell with Rancis. The guy was the same height as Rancis.

The guy took out his hand and said, "my name in McKenzie what's yours". Rancis shook McKenzie's hand and said, "my name is Rancis".

McKenzie: "So Rancis, what are you in for".

Rancis: "Stealing a sack of money, but I've been framed what about you".

McKenzie: "Stealing a car, I was sentenced to 12 years of hard labor".

Rancis: "Well I was sentenced for 20 years".

As McKenzie and Rancis started talking about what they did, the tall guard yelled to the prisoners and said, lights out its time to go to bed". Just then Rancis and McKenzie stopped talking and turned off their lights. Rancis was reaching in to his pockets and found out that he was carrying a pocket knife. Rancis quickly concealed the knife and said, "I better hide this knife". He put his knife under his pillow and said, "I will get out of here eventually".

Rancis and McKenzie drifted of to sleep to start the next day in prison.

The Next Day

Rancis and McKenzie awoke to hear the intercom playing a trumpet at 5:00am in the mourning. They both quickly got up and the cells opened. The tall guard said, "all right prisoners let get started on the hard labor". The prisoners all headed out to a yard that was kind of like a big football field and there were sledge hammers and huge rocks.

The huge guard said, "all right boys get to work". The prisoners along with Rancis and McKenzie were all shackled to their ankles and they all started to hammer the huge chunks of rocks. Rancis and McKenzie began to hit the sledge hammer on the huge rocks. Rancis began to feel tension on his wrist from hitting the rocks and said, "well I could get used to this".

Hours went with hitting the rocks. And before Rancis knew it he was getting pretty strong on the arms hitting these rocks. As for McKenzie he was getting strong too. Rancis began saying, "well that's inconvenient". Before they both knew it, it was quitting time. It was 3:00pm in the afternoon.

The prisoners including Rancis and McKenzie headed over to the prison cafeteria. Rancis stood in line with his tray and said, "I wonder what they have for food here". McKenzie stood next to Rancis with his tray and said, "well I hope the prison food here is good".

Rancis got a candy sandwich with water, while McKenzie got a licorice sandwich with a carton of iced tea. Rancis and McKenzie ate their food fast because they were hungry as horses.

After they both finished their lunch they went back to their cells. When Rancis and McKenzie got to their cells they both looked down to see a letter on the floor. The letter said, "to Rancis Fluggerbutter". Rancis picked up the letter and it read, "Dear Rancis, the other racers and I are concerned about you in prison, and that we hope you will get out in 20 years, and by the way I love you too, I hope you make it out ok, sincerely Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Rancis began to stay silent while McKenzie started to say, "who sent the letter to you". Rancis began to say, "It's a girl I like who sent me the letter, she hopes that I'm ok for the next 20 years". McKenzie started to say, "well I hope everything goes ok with you".

Rancis: "I hope so too, I'm going to be here for a very long time".

Hours later it was 8:00pm and while Rancis and McKenzie were in their cells they were busy talking about how life was before they ended up in prison.

Rancis: "Well McKenzie, my life was good while racing in my go cart against my friends every other day. There were only nine avatars that could only get on the rosters for the days races. And I was one of them every time. Only I would get in third place as always".

McKenzie: "Well sounds to me that you had an exciting life racing everyday, while in my life I ended up gambling all the money I had when playing poker, and I would win back the same amount of money every time".

They both started to laugh hard and the tall guard came to them and said, "guys will you keep it down a notch".

They both calmed down.

Rancis stopped laughing and began to write Vanellope a letter saying, "Dear Vanellope, I thank you for getting my letter, and I miss you, and I can assure you I will be out of here when I'm done serving my time, and thanks for the I love you comment, I love you too by the way, sincerely Rancis Fluggerbutter".

Rancis: "Well McKenzie, I'm going to bed I'm beat".

McKenzie: "Although its not lights out, I'm going to bed too, goodnight Rancis".

Rancis: "Good night McKenzie".

And with that they both fell asleep instantly to start the same day all over again.

**(Ok this Chapter is finished. Please Rate and Review.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Years Passed

**(This is Chapter 2.)**

5 years later

Rancis and McKenzie woke up to hear the intercom playing that trumpet music every morning at 5:00am.

They quickly got up from their beds. And ready for hard labor. Rancis was strong and a little buff, but otherwise skinny, while McKenzie was thin but buff on the arms a bit. They both headed out of their prison cells to start the labor that was coming to them and the prisoners.

The tall guard said, "instead of hammering rocks all day, we're going to do strict exercises". They all headed out to the back of the yard where they were hitting rocks all day. When Rancis and McKenzie, along with the other prisoners got to the yard. The tall guard said, "lets begin with sit-ups". All the prisoners including Rancis and McKenzie all sat on the hard floor and waited for the tall guards instruction.

The tall guard said, "now I want all of you to give me 50 sit-ups is that clear" he yelled out. The prisoners including Rancis and McKenzie said, "yes sir". Rancis and McKenzie did the 50 sit-ups within 1 minute and 30 seconds. While the prisoners were about to finish up. The prisoners finished up and the tall guard yelled the next exercise. "Now I want you all to give me 50 push ups". With it Rancis and McKenzie started to do their push-ups at a fast paste. They were both done within 1 minute. And were waiting for the other prisoners to finish up.

Finally the prisoners finished up and the tall guard said, "ok then, now I want all of you to run around this yard for 2 miles straight is that clear". Rancis and McKenzie along with the prisoners said, "yes sir".

They all started to run around the yard. While Rancis and McKenzie were in front of all the prisoners.

It was 15 minutes later and Rancis and McKenzie were finished. While all the prisoners where still running. The prisoners were all finished and the tall guard yelled out to Rancis and McKenzie, "you two with me now". They both rushed to the tall guard and both said at the same time, "what is it sir". The tall guard yelled out, "you two are very good at the exercises, why don't you guys help out with carrying sacks of potatoes from the boats on the island". Rancis and McKenzie said, "yes sir".

They both got escorted to the boats. When they got to the boats filled with sacks of potatoes they saw two guards with guns. Both of the guards yelled out at the same time and said, "you boys need to get these sacks of potatoes off of this here boat is that clear. Rancis and McKenzie said, "yes sir". They both rushed on the boat to get the sacks of potatoes. There were at least 300 sacks of potatoes.

It was now 5:00pm in the afternoon and Rancis and McKenzie got done with the sacks of potatoes. The two guards said at the same time, "well done boys, now you can go back to your cells". Both Rancis and McKenzie said, "yes sir". They both headed back to their cells.

Rancis: "That was a good day, I'm telling you ever since I got here I been in shape since 5 years ago, well I only have 15 years to go".

McKenzie: "Well I have 7 years to go, and I hope I spend them good in prison".

Meanwhile

It was 8:30pm.

Rancis and McKenzie were playing with cards. And then a letter came by to Rancis.

Rancis: "It's a letter from Vanellope". Rancis quickly opened the letter and it said, "Dear Rancis, I hope that your ok at Black Licorice Island Prison. And that I truly miss you. And the other racers miss you too. So anyways I hope everything is ok, and I hope to see you on the outside in 15 years, and I love you, sincerely Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Rancis: "Well I hope I get out otherwise I will escape, I mean sure this prison is kind of good, and although I sometimes see fights going on in this prison. But most of all the prisoners tend to beat on me just because of my height, I end up getting scars on my face so much, and its only been 5 years".

McKenzie: "Well if I were you I would escape".

Rancis: "Now isn't the time, I need a plan and that will take me about 7 years to come up with one".

They got back to their card game and Rancis said, "if I escape I'm going to go back to Sugar Rush and never come to Root Beer Land ever again for go kart parts, and also they can't send me back to prison if I go to another continent, I mean Sugar Rush is only 10,000 miles, if I escape I'm home free".

McKenzie: "Well that's a load of thinking".

Rancis: "Thanks McKenzie".

McKenzie: "Your welcome Rancis".

They both got back to their card game. Rancis began saying in his head, "I wonder if anybody has escaped Black Licorice Island before.

Rancis: "Tell me McKenzie, has their ever been an escape on this island".

McKenzie: "Well I heard this guy escaped 20 years ago, he was framed for murder, but as soon as he escaped, he disappeared never to be seen again".

Rancis: "Well I bet that legend takes the hunger out of your stomach".

McKenzie: "Rancis, I think you got a shot at escaping, but think of a plan first".

Rancis: "Oh you bet I will, you can count on that McKenzie" as he high fived him on the hand.

It was 9:00pm.

The tall guard started to yell out, "lights out". With it Rancis and McKenzie turn of their lights.

McKenzie whispered, "well Rancis I hope you come up with a plan within 7 years".

Rancis: "I hope so to otherwise, I'm never ever going to get out of this prison" whispered Rancis.

McKenzie: "Oh but you will Rancis, I believe you can escape" whispered McKenzie.

Rancis: "Well goodnight McKenzie".

McKenzie: "Good night Rancis".

They both drifted off to sleep on their bunks.

**(Ok that's Chapter 2. On with the next Chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

**(This is Chapter 3, Enjoy.)**

7 years later

It was 10:00am in the mourning.

The tall guard called out to McKenzie and said, "McKenzie you are free to go, you served your time for 12 years now you're free". McKenzie shook Rancis's hand and whispered, "good luck and I hope to see you again". Rancis whispered, "same here pal". McKenzie left and Rancis was all alone in his cell. The tall guard said to Rancis, "you're free to hang around in your cell just for today". Rancis said, "thank you sir".

It was now cell doors opened and the tall guard said, "all right its lunch time now". Rancis got up from sitting on his bunk and headed to the prison cafeteria. Today they were serving candy coated broccoli with candy soup. Rancis grabbed a tray and a tall prisoner punched Rancis in the face, Rancis didn't fight back until one of the guards beat the tall prisoner and helped Rancis from the ground. Rancis wasn't bleeding but he was ok.

Prison Guard: "You ok their".

Rancis: "yes I'm ok".

Rancis got another tray and grabbed the candy coated broccoli on a plate, along with the candy soup. Rancis whispered, "that's it I got to get out of this prison tonight". Rancis ate his food and went back to his cell to think of a strategy for escaping.

Rancis began to whisper, "so my plan is to sneak out when the tall guard says lights out, and lucky for me I found a secret vent in my cell that leads me to the outside part of the island, I mean I know its just ocean but there are row boats connected to a big motor boat, and I still got that knife that cuts the ropes of the rowboat, ok Rancis Fluggerbutter you can do this, its been 12 years so tonight is the night".

With it Rancis just starts to play cards all by himself. Rancis began to say, "I wish McKenzie were here, we'd always play cards when we got back from doing hard labor".

It was now 6:00pm and Rancis was still playing cards. Rancis began to say, "well its only 3 more hours till the plan starts". The tall guard comes over to Rancis cell and said, "you feeling ok right now". Rancis said, "yes sir I'm feeling ok". The guard gave a thumbs up at Rancis and says, "ok I hope so too". Rancis began to feel a little scared by the stomach and said, "boy oh boy I hope I don't screw up this escape plan, otherwise its another 10 years of hard labor for me".

Then the time came. It was now 9:00pm. The tall guard said, "lights out". With it every prisoner including Rancis turned off their lights. And Rancis said while sneaking out of his bunk, "let the escape plan begin". Rancis grabs his knife and the letters Vanellope wrote to him and survival book bag containing 5 candy apples and 5 water bottles, and a set of clothing that was secretly given to him by McKenzie. Rancis opened the vent quietly and then closed the vent so nobody would notice that it was open.

Rancis was in the vent and before he knew it he heard the waves from the beach of the island. He got close to the vent that led outside. And before Rancis knew it, there was the vent. Rancis opened the vent quietly and put the vent back on again. It was dark and Rancis could see nothing. There were 2 guards with guns watching the area and Rancis started to use stealth in order to get to the rowboats.

Finally Rancis was at a bush while the 2 guards were going to there separate directions. Rancis crawled like a soldier in grass on the beach sand and crawled to the ocean water. The water was cold and Rancis began to swim quietly to the rowboats.

Rancis spots a rowboat tied up on a rope to the motor boat and with it Rancis quietly swims to the side of the rowboat and goes on it quietly. When Rancis got on the rowboat, he took out his pocket knife and started to cut the rope attached to the motor boat. It took Rancis 2 minutes to cut the rope to free the rowboat. After Rancis cuts the rope, he starts to row quietly away from Black Licorice Island Prison.

As soon as Rancis kept rowing the rowboat for at least 30 minutes, he noticed that he was free, he said to himself, "I don't see the prison anymore, I'm free" he says excitedly. He kept saying to himself, now that I'm on a rowboat I need to get to the shore of Fanta Land and somehow stow away on one of the ships to take me to the continent of Sugar Land, Sugar Land is 9,000 miles away. Then after I get off the ship at Sugar Land, I have 1,000 miles to go to get back to Sugar Rush, it's a good thing that Sugar Land is one continent away from Sugar Rush, but otherwise I'm free now".

Rancis kept rowing and rowing for at least 6 hours now. It was 3:00am in the mourning. Rancis felt a slight hit from the boat and he realized it was the shore of Fanta Land. Rancis said, "yes I made it to Fanta Land, now I need to change into the clothing that McKenzie gave me". Rancis changed into the clothing. "Now I'm going to need to find a ship to Sugar Land".

1 hour later, Rancis finds a ship to Sugar Land and he climbs the big ship and finds the cargo hold to stow away in, and he says while hiding. "Next stop Sugar Land".

While in the cargo hold of the ship Rancis was reading the old letters Vanellope gave him while in prison and Rancis begins to say, "look out Sugar Rush I'm coming home, home sweet home". Rancis begins to fall asleep while hiding in the cargo hold and says before he sleeps, "I'm free and I'm going home" then he falls right to sleep.

**(Alright Chapter 3 is finished.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Home

**(Chapter 4 is here, Enjoy.)**

It's now 8:00am. Rancis awoke from the loud horn the ship blew. And Rancis heard a man say, "Captain were in Sugar Land". The Captain said, "check the cargo hold for the candy boxes". The man said, "yes sir captain". Rancis immediately notice the man was walking to the spot where Rancis was hiding. As soon as the man was checking the candy boxes, Rancis grabbed the letters and his survival bag and quickly sneaked to the opened window.

When Rancis got to the window he jumped straight into the water. Rancis said while in the water, "well I hope the man didn't hear the water splash". Rancis swam to the shore of Sugar Land and said, "finally I made it to Sugar Land". Then all of a sudden a car stopped in front of Rancis. Rancis didn't move. The person came out of the car and this person said, "Rancis is that you". Just then Rancis realized that it was a familiar voice and Rancis said, "McKenzie is that you".

They both rushed over and high fived each other. Rancis was in shock to see that McKenzie was in Sugar Land.

Rancis: "McKenzie I thought I would never see you again".

McKenzie: "I had a feeling that you were going to stop to Sugar Land, but that's not important, I can't believe you escaped Black Licorice Island Prison".

Rancis: "I know, and the best part is they will only be looking for me in Root Beer Land, so I'm never going back to Root Beer Land, I'm home free" Rancis says excitedly.

McKenzie: "Well since I got a car do you want me to take you to Sugar Rush".

Rancis: "Sure lets go, we got 1,000 miles ahead of us to make it to Sugar Rush so lets speed the car up at 120 mph".

McKenzie: "Sure thing, we'll speed the car up, besides there is no one on the road".

Rancis and McKenzie got in the car. McKenzie sped the car up at 120 mph. Rancis said, "thank you for the ride". McKenzie said, "your welcome".

10 hours later

Rancis and McKenzie stopped for gas. And McKenzie went to get a couple of snacks in the candy gas station. Rancis filled the car up with gas and they were ready to get on their way.

Rancis: "So tell me, where did you get this car".

McKenzie: "I hid this car after I got arrested, they couldn't find the car because I hid it in my garage, that's the last place they would look, but they know I done it so they arrested me".

Rancis: "Well that's inconvenient".

McKenzie: "Your telling me brother".

McKenzie kept on driving for at least 10 more hours at the speed of 120 miles per hour until the sign said, you are now in Sugar Rush.

Rancis: "Well McKenzie, this is my stop, I hope to see you again someday".

McKenzie: "Same here Rancis".

Rancis got out of the car and waved goodbye to McKenzie's car going beyond the border to Sugar Land.

Rancis: "Well I'm in Sugar Rush, I have 1 day to walk this candy desert.

With it Rancis walked through the desert it wasn't hot. But it was warm. Rancis said, "boy I can't wait to see Vanellope and the guys again after what I've been through". Rancis decided to stop to drink some water he had in his survival bag. Rancis took the water bottle out and started drinking the water fast. After Rancis drunk his water he started to walk again.

Rancis walked for hours now and didn't even know what time it was. Rancis said, "judging by the sun it should be about 7:00pm right now, but I must keep going". With it Rancis walked and walked.

It was now dark and Rancis notice some woods up ahead. Rancis went into the woods and said, "beyond this point in the woods, Vanellope's castle is just 5 more hours away from here, so I should set up camp for the night and continue my journey home tomorrow".

Rancis got a fire started, took out his sleeping bag and cooked a can of candy jelly beans over the fire. Rancis started to wonder how his fellow racers who he hasn't seen in 12 years are going to react to see him. Rancis said while cooking his candy jelly beans, "well I'm thinking the guys are going to rush to me and say, Rancis after a long 12 years your back". Rancis started to laugh on what he just said.

As Rancis was eating his jelly beans, he noticed something over the fire, something shiny. He dropped his cooked can of jelly beans and went over to see what was shining on the dirt floor of the woods. Rancis picked up the shiny object and said, "it's a harmonica". Rancis cleaned the speck of dirt off the harmonica and played a nice tune to it.

He then was trying to play a hard tune that he never learned. But that didn't work. After Rancis stopped playing the harmonica, he realized that someone was here in the woods before him. Rancis began to say, "whoever dropped a shiny harmonica like this, I'm sure he or she was a good player". With it Rancis put the shiny harmonica in his survival bag. And went back to eating his can of cooked jelly beans.

Rancis got done eating his candy jelly beans and said, "well its time for me to hit the marshmallow and go to sleep". Rancis laid down on his sleeping bag then covered himself with the blanket and was looking at the stars. Rancis looked fascinated and said, "wow look at those beautiful stars, and he noticed that one of the stars looked like a figure of a cart. Rancis said to himself, "I'm definitely amazed at those stars, its like I can stare at them all night right now".

Rancis kept looking at the stars and said, "well I'm going to sleep now, its been a long journey escaping from Black Licorice Island Prison, but now I'm a free man".

He quickly fell asleep.

**(Ok Chapter 4 is finished.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival To Sugar Rush

(This is Chapter 5, So Enjoy.)

The next mourning Rancis wakes up to the sound of sugar birds. He says to himself, "well its 10:00am now, off to Sugar Rush".

Rancis packed his sleeping bag and puts it in his survival bag and started to walk to Sugar Rush.

Rancis began to walk and he began thinking to himself again. He began to say, "I hope the racers are happy to see me after all these years".

Rancis arrives in a candy cane forest. Then Rancis began to jog through the candy cane forest and said to himself, I hope no Sugar Rush bears come out and start chasing me.

Rancis began to jog faster and then he notices something chasing him from behind.

Rancis looked behind and he saw a Sugar Rush bear. With it Rancis began to get scared and ran for his dear life. The bear started to get closer to Rancis. But Rancis managed to get up to a nearby candy cane tree. He started to climb up as fast as he can then before he knew it; he was all the way up at the point of the candy cane tree.

Rancis saw the bear and said, "I don't think that bear will move away till I get down the tree". Rancis looked in shocked and said to himself, "Holy sweet mother of monkey milk, I'm trapped in this tree while a sugar rush bear is waiting for me to get down". Rancis saw the view of Vanellope's castle and said, "I'm only at least 2 hours away from here".

Rancis kept on waiting for the bear to leave. But the bear wouldn't move away from his sight. Rancis took out a bottle of water and drank the whole thing. He had no way out, he was trapped. Then Rancis thought of a plan.

He took out his pocket knife from his survival bag. He grabbed and ripped out 10 slight narrowed long bits of a candy cane tree sticks and started to carve sharp points out of the candy cane sticks.

It took Rancis at least 5 hours to make the 10 pointed sticks to use as a method to kill the bear. It was 3:00pm. Rancis looked down and saw that the bear was still there. Rancis put 9 of the sharp pointers in his survival bag and started to look down again.

Rancis said, "my plan is to jump down to the bear and stab it on the neck".

With it, Rancis took a deep breath and was getting angry all of a sudden. Then he jumped down while holding the candy cane pointer in the back of him. Within moments Rancis was still falling and the bear was getting ready to strike.

Then it happened. Rancis stabbed the bear in its neck. Then he started to say, "well I better run, the bear will regenerate in 5 minutes. With it Rancis got his survival bag and ran away from the spot were he killed the sugar rush bear.

Rancis began to run faster through the candy cane forest then he heard the sound of the bear he just killed 5 minutes ago. Rancis was at least 3 miles away from where the bear was and said, "the bear has got my scent". Rancis began to run faster this time like an Indian running to catch his bounty while hunting. Rancis ran through candy cane tree branches and saw that there was a river up ahead.

Rancis: "I should jump in the river then the bear would lose my scent".

Rancis jumped into the river and all of a sudden the bear that was 1 mile away from him didn't roar. Rancis said, "I think I lost him". Rancis then notice that there were rapids up ahead. Rancis started to say, "oh no I didn't know there was rapids".

Rancis tried swimming to shore but the rapids prevented him from doing so. Rancis was struggling in the water and then he heard a waterfall up head.

Rancis: "Oh no, this is not good". Rancis began swimming faster but then the waterfall dropped him.

Rancis was falling and screaming until all of a sudden, a big net was at the edge of the waterfall. Rancis landed then the net pushed him up like a bungee jump. Then before Rancis knew it he was falling to the shore on top of the waterfall. Then he landed and broke his leg.

Rancis was screaming in pain and said, "my leg is broken, how will I get back to Vanellope's castle now". And then all of a sudden Rancis was knocked out completely.

5 hours later

It was 8:00pm and it was dark. Rancis woke up on the ground near the moving water of the waterfall. He then moaned in pain. Rancis then thought of an idea.

He crawled over to his survival bag and grabbed it. Then, Rancis crawled over to a nearby candy cane tree. Rancis said, "luckily these branches are not high for me to reach. Rancis grabs and ripped two of the candy cane branches and made crutches out of them.

Rancis: "Hopefully these candy cane crutches should help me with my movement".

It was still dark out and Rancis began to walk with one foot while holding the two crutches.

2 hours later

It was 10:00pm, and Rancis notices something in the distance away. Rancis begins to say, "is that Vanellope's castle in the distance". Rancis wasn't that far away so he quickly walked faster while holding his crutches.

Then 30 minutes later he passed the go kart track. And then another 10 minutes later, he was at Vanellope's castle.

As Rancis was at Vanellope's castle no one was there. Rancis began to feel so tired from his wound. And before he knew it he yelled out at Vanellope's castle and said, "Vanellopeeee I'm back" he yelled out loud.

Then Rancis sees a figure opening the castle doors and gets knocked out unconsciously from his leg wound.

The next mourning

It was 10:00am. Rancis wakes up in a hospital room and sees that he has a cast on his leg. Rancis began to say, "am I home". Then a figure came and opened the door. It was a figure that Rancis hasn't seen for 12 years. It was Vanellope.

Rancis started to look at Vanellope and said, "Vanellope I am so sorry I've been gone for 12 years". Then Vanellope started to cry all of a sudden, and then kisses Rancis on the lips.

Vanellope: "Rancis after 12 years of not seeing you, I'm very glad that you are here what happened".

Rancis: "I escaped Black Licorice Island Prison, the police will only be looking for me in Root Beer Land, so I'm never going to root bear land ever again, and I'm staying in Sugar Rush forever, I'm home free Vanellope".

Vanellope: "Well if you don't mind, the racers and I would love to hear your story at dinner time tonight".

Rancis nodded and said, "yes, I will tell you and the racers about my journey to get back to Sugar Rush".

Vanellope: "The racers are all waiting for you outside the castle, do you want to greet them".

Rancis: "Sure, I would love to greet all of them". Rancis grabbed his crutches and Vanellope held the door for him to get out of the hospital room.

Rancis started to walk with his crutches, and Vanellope then opened the castle doors. Then Rancis saw the racers in astonishment outside of the castle.

The racers then started to look at the cast that Rancis had on his leg, then all of a sudden, the racers were happy to see Rancis and ran up to him.

Taffyta: "Its been a long time since I've seen you Rancis".

Candlehead: "Yeah its been a while, but were glad that you are back home".

Rancis: "Hello everyone, I missed you all over the years, and I never thought I would see you again".

With it all the racers began to greet him and asked questions like, how did he get to Sugar Rush?

Then Rancis said, "I will discuss it with you at dinner time, right now I just want to go to my home which I haven't seen in a while".

Vanellope drove Rancis to his home.

Rancis: "Thanks for driving me home Vanellope, I will see you and the racers tonight at what time for dinner".

Vanellope: "At 7:00pm tonight".

Rancis: "Ok Vanellope, thank you".

With it Rancis goes to the door of his home while Vanellope drives off. Rancis unlocked the door with the key that was under his mat and goes into his home.

Rancis: "Ahhh after all these years, I'm finally home".

(Ok, Chapter 5 is finished.)


End file.
